David and his archdeck: State tournament
by Kingdomleader
Summary: David is in a State tournament. He meets a person who can read minds and turn into anything! They might even read a few hands here and there. Both are both hoping to win when they find out a deep secret of this tournament. All they can do now is just win, cheating or not! Can they even save themselves or win the tournament?
1. Meeting with a New Friend

-Note: readers that this is not a true story, the events are made up. I have had these duels these are how the out come of the duel came, The out come of the story is based off of those duels. Enjoy it-

I am standing in line on a Friday morning in the middle of the summer. There are about 20 people in front of me and I look over my deck in my hand. I skim though such spell cards that give me life points. My steelswarm monsters and I could dominate any player in this state. I was always second guessing myself on almost everything I am doing in duel monsters. I have won a few matches, yes I have. I perfected my deck more by each battle I play in.

It was finally my turn and the young woman with the blond hair was sitting on her chair behind the table said to me "Name, age, born in what state, and deck."

I said to her with a nervous smile "Names David Cabtra, age 16, born in Ohio, and I have a steelswarm deck."

"Well hello David, age 16, born in ohio. Happy you would join us in this tournament. Over there on your right you will find kids around the same age group as you. I would advise you not to give your deck away, good luck." Said the woman pointing to a group of 4 kids. I walked over there thinking what kind of age she might be. I would say about 21 maybe 20 years old. She had the prettiest hair. It was like Goldilocks hair and looked so very nice. The walked over to the group and one girl said to me "Hi, what's your name?"

I looked at her and said "David"

"Oh you're another David!" said the girl with the short brown hair.

"He's a David?" said one guy

"Yeah he is a David."

The guy extended his hand out to me. I shook his hand and he said to me "Names David Servan, Age 18, born right here in this city. And you David?" said David

"David Cabtra, age 16, born-"

"Born here?" asked David interrupting me

"Yes"

"Ah," started David "good to know."

He had blond hair that looked like the color of that woman at the desk. I just smiled at him and turned to face the line of people waiting to be registered into the tournament. There are a lot of people going to be in the tournament, I said to myself.

"You looking at the compaction?" asked a boy a little bit younger than me. I turned to him and said "There's going to be a lot of people here, in the tournament."

"Yeah I would think so." Said the boy, "You want to know people that are in your age group?"

I looked at him and said "If you know any of them."

The boy pointed to David with the blond hair and said "He's David Servan, youngest out of his siblings. He has a harpie deck and is a very tough fighter. He is known for his battle with the states leader and won. He is a good person to be friends with."

The boy then pointed to the woman taking everyone's name down. "That's Isabel. She is David's sister. She is signed up for Tag team with David's older brother tommy. She has a Battery man deck. She is signing up people that are solo, so she's not cheating or anything.

"Then there is Susan, Emily, Steven, Josh, Spencer, Jack, Louise, Emily's twin sister Sarah, You know David, and lastly Jake. Jake is my brother that is 2 years older than me."

"Might I ask what your name is?" I had said to him he stopped pointing to the people he was talking about and said "call me Shadow."

The boy then gave me a smile and I said to him "real name?"

The boy started to laugh and said to me "Why would I give you my real name? I watch people in the shadows and know everything about them. There is possibly no need to give my real name. If I know yours then it's good enough."

The boy smiled again, "Who wants to be called David?" the boy said, "for you want people to call you that? Why I chose my name after my first battle I can beat anyone in a flash and is gone like your shadow in the light."

I laughed at him and said "could you even beat me?"

"Look David I maybe younger then you and you may think of me that I don't know any better but you need friends David in this tournament more than ever. I can be your friend I can find out everything about anyone." Said Shadow and leaned closer to me

"Want to know who you're dueling first?" said Shadow

I looked at him and had said "Now how did you find out who is I was dueling?"

"See that door right there?" he said and pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "That door there has all the info on who you are battling and everyone else in this tournament. I'm telling you, I recommend that you find this person and know their deck maybe even see their deck."

"But Shadow," I said "Who is the person I'm dueling?"

Shadow walks a little bit forward and whispers "Behind us is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a hat and calls himself 'master of chance'. Now his name is Adam but you SHOULD call him 'master of chance. Now he is…I would say… about 17. He is a really good dueler and I KNOW that he will not show you his deck but if you get to talk to him maybe you could…get some info out of him."

"If he will not show me his deck how would I get stuff about his deck?"

I was a little disappointed on how that Shadow didn't tell me anything helpful. It was like I was at square one. I had nothing. Knowing that I was going to duel Adam in duel monsters, it meant nothing. Now knowing what he had in his deck and how I could counter it, now that was something. It was a waste of time to speak about this when I could be doing so much other things.

"David you may think I'm giving you nothing." Said Shadow

You read my mind, I thought and chuckled.

"But I'll help you in anything you need."

There must be a catch, I though yet again to myself.

Shadow continued with "Truth is that…"

Shadow had sighed and put his fingers though his hair and running the fingers to the back of his head. I had just seen now that he had brown hair and was a little bit shorter than me. He was a skinny guy; I would say and most likely didn't really know anyone here.

"I, umm, well I-I'm a very different person, to tell you. I know what you're thinking, duh, that's why I know what you're thinking and answering it. But I can transform myself to anything I want. Like a person or a clock or a pen. The list goes on. Anyway…to get what I was saying. For that, really not a lot of people like me. I mean who would like a person who can read people's minds. I would think that that's insane and wouldn't be friends with that person. The people usual walk away or run I've seen people run before… it was really quite hilarious."

Shadow then laughed and then continued with "David you're all I have. If you were to be my friend, if only for the tournament, so I have someone to talk to. Please be that person! Half the person here hate me the other half don't know me."

He then smiled and said "What do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment thinking. He is not such a bad guy he is the first decent person I know. He's not half bad. I could help him out and he help me out. We'll could work together. I had decided that I would be his friend and he said to me "Thank you David!"

Shadow then smiles and I smiled back at him. He was the person that I had a normal conversation with and he's not selfish at all. Yeah sure he wants someone to talk to. Heck, even I want someone to talk to but he needs my help and I need his. We could work together to win the states. We could even win one of the big titles in the national ranks. That's what I want to go for that's what I want to become. I want to become the best dueler in history. With the help of Shadow and I, we can do it. Even if it means cheating or doing things that are cheap. That's how we will role, which is how a 16 year old I can win the tournament.

On the load speaker they call out "first match of the day will be… David Captra and Adam Neinet report to the red doors for your first duel. Repeating, please will David Captra and Adam Neinet report to the red doors for your first duel…For anyone who would like to watch, go through the silver doors to be seated. Thank you for your time."

My heart was rushing and my hand was shaking. I didn't know what to do. I slowly walked to the red doors and Shadow came up to me "Good luck man, now remember you need to win this it's a double elimination. You don't have to win it but…I would win."

Shadow then patted me on the back and smiled at me. I then stated to walk to the doors. Adam was right next to me walking with me side by side.

I walked thought the red doors and I turned around to see Shadow with a scared look on my face. He just waved to me with a smile. I could slowly see his face disappear and soon it was darkness.


	2. David vs The Master of Chance

"Hello dueler," said a man. It was still pitch black but he then said "Oh yeah forgot!"

The lights then turned on and there was this huge platform which had the duel monster squares set up so everyone can see. I looked to my right and I saw Adam take him hat off and looked at the platform with awe. I was in awe too for it was the best thing I have seen. About 20 feet from the floor was the place where you stand and duel. I walked to the platform and so did Adam to take a close look at it. I had put my hand on the platform and it was a cold metal feeling.

The man who was speaking to use before said "shake hands and take your places."

I came over to Adam and put out my hand. He looked at it and shook it.

"Good luck!" I said to him with a smile and let go of his hand and so did he.

He said to me "You may need luck but I don't, luck is always on my side."

I would then hear chatter from my left and there was people and people setting in the stands just talking to each other and some were watching us. I had taken steps back to get to one end of the platform and Adam had taken steps forward to the other side of the Duel monster dueling station.

When I had stepped on the first and only step, it had taken me to the top of the Dueling platform and to where I could place my deck and place any monster and spell/trap cards. It was like any other dueling match it was just that it had already had made the square for you. I didn't need to visualize.

"So the rules…" said the man on the speaker "You cannot cheat, speak to the people in the audience, and the rest of the rules at the normal rules of any duel monster rules. I wish you two duelers best of luck. Folks this is a double elimination if you get destroyed in this match you have another one after that."

The man then then said "Adam will go first, this was chosen at random."

The lights dimmed in the huge room and a few spot lights were on Adam and me. All I could see was Adam, my cards, and the rest of the platform. Everything else was complete darkness.

I pulled out 5 cards and Adam pulled 6 and laid down two 2 trap/spell cards. I had the cards infestation wave, infestation ripples, steelswarm caller, steelswarm caucastag, and steelswarm gatekeeper. He ended his turn and I pulled the card steelswarm cell and put it into my hand. What am I going to do with this, I thought and I heard a voice in my head. "David you have got this, he has bad cards in his hand make sure you have a good offence and don't flip your cards unless you are going to attack."

"Why?" I said in my head "what you know what he has?"

"Yeah David I do, but I can't let you think about that, just place down the trap cards and that monster." Said Shadow in my head and I did what he said. I placed down the two traps cards that had the name infeststion and in set mode was Steelswarm gatekeeper. I then ended my turn.

"Good job" Shadow said

"Thanks and let me know what he's doing, keep me posted." I said in my head and while we were taking Adam had played another trap card and ended his turn.

I had then drew the card double summon and played it. I then normal summoned steelswarm caller. The monster was as big as 11 feet long easy and had orange wings just like its picture. I was in surprised at how well they had made the monster look. If this monster looked good I could wait for my bigger monster. I then tributed those two monsters to summon steelswarm caucastag. The monster was 20 feet long and had 17 feet long wings he looked really cool and I couldn't believe how well they looked. Anyway I had to stop from staring at the monster and used his effect to kill Adam's monster on the field because I couldn't use the other effect which stated that I could have to kill all the spell/trap on the field and I need those cards.

"Don't attack!" said Shadow in my head

"Why" I thought in reply

"It'll be a fast battle and we can't have that your reputation will not be good you have to have it lag out. We cannot make us look suspicious. David you know it's right."

"You are," I said and ended my turn. Adam had a shocked look on your face.

"Why did you do that? Probable to scared of my trap cards, whatever they are underneath."

"Why no," I said "I want to give you a fighting chance that's all. I mean with a person of your…skill you need that little boost that I'm giving you."

"Ha," said Adam and laughed "I should be giving you the boost but if you insist…"

Adam then drew another card, "I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that, thank you."

Adam then looked up from his cards and smiled at me.

He played a set card then normal summoned sand gambler. A man then appeared he had on a vest over his long white shirt and a red bowtie. "Let's see if you can have luck be on your side today!"

Adam then flipped a coin. If he lands on 3 heads he will kill my monster if 3 tails then all of his monsters. I was hoping that it would be 3 heads.

It was heads. He then flipped it again. It was heads. Yet again I was hoping it was heads with all of my might. I saw the coin flip up in the air and was staring at it with all of my might to make it be tails but of course it was heads and my monster exploded.

I helplessly looked at my hand and I didn't have really anything. That was my move…All I could do now is wait to see what he would do.

Adam had a grin on his face and sent his Sand gambler to attack me. I had then lost 300 life points and Adam ended his turn.

I had then drew the card poison of the old man and I didn't want to set it. I used my set trap card infestation ripples. I could pay 500 life points and target 1 lv 4 or lower monster and summon it. I had then chose to summon Steelswarm gatekeeper in defect mode. I then ended my turn and Adam normal summoned snipe hunter and discarded the card Dice-nied. He had rolled a 4 because of his snipe hunter and killed my gatekeeper. He set his sand gambler in defense position and attacked me with sniper hunter. I lost 1500 life points. He ended his turn and I drew the card Steelswarm mantis. I was so nervous, I was scared what to do next. I only had 6200 life points left and it was less than Adam had so I was a bit scared. It then hit me! "I had Steelswarm cell! I could special summon him and use him to summon my mantis then I could use his effect and summon my Steelswarm caucastag from the grave." I said in my head and shadow said to me "wow that was…really good David go for it!"

I knew Shadow was smiling at me. He was proud of me and I was really good I just couldn't think that I could do it for myself. So I didn't exactly what I planed to do. Adam was shoked. He just frose he was looking at his cards then at my two monsters. I swear he was turning white just on the look on his face could tell me. I then sent my two awesome monsters to attack his, my mantis to attack his Sand Gambler. It was destroyed and then sent my caucastag to attack Snipe Hunter. He had to lose 1300 life points. I played my spell card poision of the old man. Adding 1200 life points to me. I then ended my turn. I now have 7400. Adam at this moment has 6700. I ended my turn and Adam drew a card.

"Watch this!" Adam said to me with a smile and a chuckle.

He flipped over the trap card Dice Re-role then the trap card lucky chance. Then normal summoned arcana Force Vll- the chariot. He called it heads and flipped the coin. It was heads and he drew one card and gained the arcana force Vll effect that is; If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. Lastly he flipped the spell card graceful dice. He rolled the die and got a 5. He seemed a little bummed out and said "let us role again." He then rolled the dice again and got a 5 still. At his end turn he destroyed all of his spell/trap cards and ended his turn. I got the card Steelswarm gate keeper and set summoned it. I then attacked with my mantis and caucastag. Mantis attacked his monster and he lost 500 life points. I then attacked with my caucastag and he lost 2800 life points. I ended my turn. He now had 3400 life points and I was smileing. "Things were going good for me" I said in my head.

He activated the spell card Dicephoon and he rolled a 2 meaning that he must destroy one spell card from my field there was only one so I destroyed it. He normal summoned his time wizard and called the coin as a tail and he was right I had to kill all of my monsters. He then attacked with his time wizard and I lost 500 life points. He then ended his turn and I drew the card Steelswarm gatekeeper and I normal summoned him and took down his time wizard. He then lost 1000 life points. I ended my turn and he played a monster in set mode to buy him time and also put down a set card. He ended his turn and I drew the card steelswarm cell. Adam then flipped his trap card and it ment nothing this turn but I did place my steelswarm cell monster card in set mode. I had also set my gate keeper to def mode. I ended my turn and Adam used his trap. The trap was called blind destruction. During his standby phase he rolls a die and the number on the die is lets say 5 then you have to kill all monsters with the same lv as the number on the die so like kill all level 5 monsters.

Anyway it was a 4 so I had to kill my set gravekeeper monster. He then played the spell card cup of ace and flipped a coin. He got to draw 2 cards. He normal summoned snipe dragon and used its effect. It was a 3 so I killed my monster. He then flipped summoned his trap card and sent them both to attack. The set card was Arcana force lll- the empress. I had lost 2800 life points. I had no cards in my hand no cards on the field I was defenseless all I could do and hope that I drew I good card. I drew the card infestation ripples and put it into set mode in my trap and spell area. . I ended my turn. He normal summoned Arcana force lll- the empress and I used my trap card. I summoned caucastag and Adam ended his turn. I drew the card red medicine and used it giving me 500 life points. I then attacked his sniper and he lost 1300 life points. I ended my turn and he drew a card and set both of his monsters in def mode and playing a spell card that is only activate during the standby phase. . Adam ended his turn and I drew my card. I got the spell card poison of the old man and used it to hurt Adam. He then lost 800 life points. I destroyed one of his monsters and ended my turn. He uses his effect of his trap and he roles 4 so he kills his monster. He then roles another die for the spell card effect and he gets to draw one card. He uses the card cup of ace. It landed on heads and he drew 2 cards. He set one trap card and one monster. He ended his turn and when I picked up my card he turned over his trap. It was the same card as the other trap so it did not affect me right now. I drew the spell card tremendous fire and laughed. Adam looked over to me and said "What's so funny?"

"The master of chance has just become the loser of chance and chance was on my side today as might say heart of the cards Adam. Will not see you later buddy." I then smiled at him and layed down my spell card. He subtracted 1000 life points of his and 500 of mine.

"THE WINNER!" yelled a man on the microphone "Mr. Captra, folks we have a winner! David has won by 4100 and is the first winner of the day! Mr. Captra speak to the woman outside and we will get you where you will go next."

I was so excited. This was the first really broadcasted to the person I was so happy. I could just run for miles. I needed to see Shadow, I said to myself. The crowed was cheering for me and I saw a few people walk out of the dueling room. It was the best day of my life I knew it would just get harder for me from here but atleast I had one the first match and the word will get out and people will know my name in this tornament and people will be scared. I will beat anyone I come across. I could wait to win my next match I can't wait until my next match. I can't wait to see Shadow.


	3. Jeff vs Tim (Duel 2)

I got down form the platform and they guided us to a door it wasn't the one that we came into to get here. Adam came up to me and said "Hello David"

I didn't turn to him or anything all I did was kept walking. "David, Good job today." I turned my head to him and I said to him "You too," I then turned my head back to the door and he walked right in front of me. He put his hand out to me like I would stop but I did. "Why didn't you attack me that one time?" I looked at him for a moment and said "Why do you want to know?"

Adam said "Because I want to know."

"Well that's not a good answer." I said and walked around him

"There is always a reason to everything." Said Adam and walked right behind me

"If I told you, you wouldn't…" I said and stopped myself "What was I saying." I said in my head, "If he found out, I would be kicked out. I should have stopped myself and not said anything"

"I wouldn't what?" asked Adam with a confused look on his face. We both walked through the doors and I didn't really know how to respond to him. So I said to him "You're a cool person and I didn't really want to destroy a person that I thought was cool."

"So you think I am your friend?" asked Adam with a smile on his face

"Yeah" I said to Adam and Adam said to me "Well I'll be happy to join with you, with any friends you have."

"Then just follow me and you'll meet them." I said To Adam and both of us walked side by side. The woman said to me "David and Adam, here is the tournament on this piece of paper. The numbers are the order; of when the people are going, you will be going at…6:00pm so you have about 9 hours now."

"What do I do in those 9 hours?" I asked the woman.

The woman smiled at me and said "Well you can't leave here, cheating and such…So, talk to friends duel other people for fun and watch the duels. You could lie down but I wouldn't. Take naps in the tournament room but hope no one steals your deck." she then had a bigger smile on her face.

"Thank you" I said to her. She then opened the door into the huge room where everyone was. It wasn't the room where you signed up it was now an auditorium that was the size of the one that was at my school.

"There are 24 kids." Said Adam, "Well, in our age group the other kids are either older or younger than us."

"Yeah it sure does look like it." I said and Shadow ran up to me

"David," He said and then looked at Adam "Hello Adam, I saw that…Good job" Shadow then gave him a pat on his back

"And you are?" asked Adam to Shadow

"Thomas, 15 years old." Said Thomas and I looked shocked. Thomas just looked at me and shrugged.

Adam extended his hand and Thomas shook it. Adam did the same for me and I shook it too.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Adam then a man came from behind us and said "Excuse me"

The man then said to our group "We are having another duel, kids from 14 to 18. We are having Jeff Lad and Tim Ferd for the next duel. Now if you are Jeff Lad and Tim Ferd please follow me to the dueling room. If anyone wants to watch it, go to the room you went to before to watch the other duel."

After the Man and the two kids left the room, Adam asked us "Do you guys want to watch the duel?"

"No not really" I said

"Why not David?" asked Thomas and pulled out the paper out of his pocket. "The winner of this duel is the person you will duel. And for Adam…the loser of this one will duel him. So for both of your sake you guys better."

"Well, lets watch it then!" said Adam with a smile on his face. "I guess so," I said and wasn't really excited to watch this duel.

"David you can stay here if you don't want to but Adam and I are going to watch it."

I didn't respond to him I just sat down on the floor next to the wall.

"Last chance, want to come?" asked Thomas

"Sure." I said and all three of use followed a few people to the dueling room.

When we walked through the door it was raised at the level as the duelers and we could easily see what was going on. Facing us there was a number board and we could see what life points each person had. It was a very simple area. It had lots of room that 40 people could set in the seats and they were one person per seat. I picked a seat and Thomas sat on the left and Adam to my right.

"So," Thomas started "Are these people even good?"

We turned to look at him and Adam said "Tim is from my school, he's not that bad."

"How well do you know him?" I asked Adam

Adam stared at me and said "Acquaintance"

Adam then swiftly turned and faced the duelers putting their decks down on the place holder. I then too looked at the platform remembering the duel I just had a few minutes ago.

"Welcome all duelers!" said the man on the PA "For the second duel of the day we have Tim-"

"Why do you guys care if I know him?" asked Adam and looked at me. I could tell that he was looking at me and I turned to him.

"We're just asking Adam…" said Thomas and turned back to the duel which was almost starting.

"…For the people who are waiting for their turn I would like to…"

"Do I ask you guys about your life?" said Adam with a temper in his voice.

"I think you know him better than a person you meet." I said to him and continued to watch the duel start.

"David…" said Thomas and turned to Adam "Ask us a question one for each of us. So two questions, ask whatever you want and we'll answer it."

I then turned to Adam.

"Okay, Thomas on a rating from one to ten, ten being the best what are you?" asked Adam with a smile on his face

"I never tested myself before. So I don't know the answer." Said Thomas

"That's not a really answer!" said Adam with a confused look on his face. "I need an-"

"I can only rate other people; I don't know what I duel like, because I will think I am good, I will also think highly of myself I will always give myself more than I think I am. Or I could give you a less answer to show you that I am trying to throw you off or really don't think I'm good. Don't trust an answer by someone else. You'll never know if it's right. So any-"

"Okay Thomas you would just say you don't want to answer it." Said Adam and looked to me "You didn't have to give the big discussion on it. I wasn't even…It was wonderful. David, do you-"

"Could you guys shut up?" said a voice

All three of us didn't respond and Adam continued you saying "David, do you have any-"

"I said shut up, what the heck doesn't a bunch of idiots like you don't-" said a woman and tuned around to us. She was in the row ahead of us and she smiled. "Oh! It's David and Adam, sorry guys I thought it was some group of guys from the last duel that couldn't shut up. Anyway my name's Violet."

She then tried to extend her hand best, she could semi turned around. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes and I knew Adam fell in love at first sight. Violet didn't really look at Adam at all though. It was mostly me or Thomas.

"Who are you?" asked violet with a smile. Thomas looked at her and said "Thomas, nice to meet you Violet."

"So are you new to duel monsters?" asked Adam and Violet just looked at him like he was crazy.

"If playing my whole life is new to duel monsters then yeah." Said Violet, "Nice to meet you guys."

She then smiled at us and turned to look at the duel which just started.

All three of us stopped talking and was hypnotized to watch the duel.

Jeff was first and he used the spell card Toon world. Then a castle came out of a pop out book. Jeff then lost 1000 life points. He normal summoned Toon Gemini elf and two elves appeared. He then ended his turn.

"This is going to be a short duel," Thomas whispered to me

"Why is that?" I asked

"Well because of the Toon monsters are a very over powering group, one of the easiest to master and can win almost every duel."

"Oh," I said and continued watching the duel

Tim had blond hair and was looking at his cards like some card was going to come out of his hand, so he could make a move.

Tim used the spell card Medallion of the ice barrier and took out the card General Gantala of the ice barrier. He set one more monster and ended his turn.

"Tim's going to be crushed," said Thomas and laughed

"Why?" I asked

"Toon monsters can attack directly if the other player doesn't have a Toon monster. The only thing that could save him is a toon monster or a trap card to save some of his life points. The best thing to do kill his monsters first before the monster blue-eyes toon dragon comes out. You know that he's going to pull that monster out."

"They have a blue-eyes toon?!"

"Yeah," Thomas said and smiled "He's got 3000 attack points like a normal blue eyes and he can attack directly then Tim will get crushed."

Jeff set a monster and used Toon Gemini Elf to attack Tim directly. Tim lost 1900 life points and Jeff ended his turn.

I could see that Tim was scared, he was looking at his cards like before. So what he did was set a monster. Jeff picked up a card and smiled. Jeff sacrificed his two monsters and special summoned Blue-eyes toon dragon and then normal summoned Toon Gemini elf.

"See!" whispered Thomas to me

Jeff ended his turn and Tim sacrificed both of his monsters to summon General Gantala of the ice barrier. He then attacked Toon Gemini elf and Jeff lost 800 life points. At Tim's end phase he special summoned Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier using the effect of General Gantala of the ice barrier. Tim ended his turn. Jeff set one spell/trap card and attacked Tim with the blue-eyes toon dragon and Tim lost 3000 life points. Tim set a monster card and Blizzed, Defender of the Ice ended his turn and jeff picked a card and layed it down to normal summon toon goblin attack force. Jeff attacked Tim with blue eyes toon dragon and Tim lost 3000 life points.

Jeff said to Tim "One more hit of my dragon or any monster and your dead."

"It was true." I said to myself "He had 100 life points and it was nothing. If Tim did what I did and by picking up his next card could be the only thing that could save him."

Tim smiled and normal summoned Dance princess of the ice barrier. He reviled two ice barrier monsters in his hand and Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Tim "You have lost, you're going to-"

"It says set cards in the effect. You can't take back by toon world spell card. Which in which would destroy my monsters and I would lose the battle. Tim rethink, you can't do that so…Continue"

Tim read the card and started cry. It was just tears I think. Tim ended his turn. Jake picked up a card and said to Tim "It's okay people lose sometimes."

Jake sent his blue eyes to attack Tim and Tim's life points were gone.

"Winner!" said the Man with the mic "We have Jeff…"

Thomas stared standing up and clapping. Thomas then had a smile on his face and cheered.

"Why are you cheering?" Yelled Adam above Thomas's voice

Other people started cheering and it was almost imposable to talk to any of them but somehow they still could talk and hear each other.

"He won!" Thomas yelled "Why else would I clap for him?"

Adam and I stood up and clapped for both of them. At least I was happy for the winner, I don't know about Adam though.

"David," Thomas started saying

"Yeah?" I said back and turned to him

"Jeff's the one you're going to be facing, soooo you better get ready." Said Thomas and smiled. I had a shocked look on my face.

"Hey, I have time" I said to him with a big smile on my face.

I had forgotten that the winner of this I would duel. I quickly pulled out of my pocket the tournament paper. I was duel number 13 and Adam was duel number 19. I had also seen that the loser of this duel which was Tim would duel Adam in the loser's bracket. I was afraid that Adam might lose against him. They are both about equal in their dueling ways.

It could go either way in their dueling like our duel.

"David you coming now?" asked Adam with a smile on my face and I looked around to see that people were leaving too.

"Sure, let's go." I said and we all walked through the door and walked through the hall way to the auditorium. As we got to the room we found a place where no one was and all three of us sat up against the wall.

"Could I bet them?" said Adam staring at the chair next to us. Both Thomas and I turned to look at him.

"Them?" asked Thomas

"Yeah, everyone in the tournament…I'm versing Tim the next time I duel and do you-"

"I'll help you." I said to Adam

"You would do that for me?" Adam asked and had a shocked look on his face

"Yeah," I said and grinned "You're a friend of mine, I could teach you a few tips."

"Thanks David," said Adam and smiled

"I could help you guys too," said Thomas

"I could always use some more help." Said Adam and was took out his deck and put it on the floor.


	4. Secret Inside the Tournament

Thomas turned his head up to a group of guys our age that were patting Jeff on the back. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying but Thomas said to me "They are the group you need to be worried about"

"Why?" I said to him "What makes them so good?"

"Well David there is a story to this." Thomas said and turned to me "Want to hear it?"

"What are you guys talking about?" said Adam with a smile on his face

"Adam, there is a consecution stand out those main doors I'm giving you $20. I would like a chicken burger and a drink, root beer. Which is $4, you could use the rest of the money for whatever you want." Thomas said and gave him the money

"Okay," said Adam. He put the money is his pocket and his deck. Adam then walked out of the main doors.

"You just payed him off right?" I asked Thomas

"Yeah," Thomas said and smiled "I hope he gets me that sandwich…I'm hungry."

"So what were you talking about?" I asked Thomas

"Yeah um, that group of people is true duelers. You may not know what true duelers are but they are the people born and raised with duel monsters. Some of these people are born of the same blood as the champions in duel monsters. It is told that these people are robots for how smart they are or very intelligent. They may not be smart than any other thing than duel monsters. You know the girl violet she's one of them. She has been living and breathing duel monsters in her spare time she tests herself in duel monsters."

"How do you know this?" I asked Thomas

Thomas just gave me a stare. "Okay," I said "I remember; I know now."

"Good, she doesn't want to be known that she is like that. She plays it cool and doesn't show off like that group."

"Who's in that group?" I said to Thomas

"Noah, Jeff, Jake, Hank, Steven, James" Said Thomas, "in order of worstness would have to be, now this is just their decks and how well they think they play. Noah, Jeff, James, Steven, Hank. David if you care about wining I need to teach you a few tips."

"What tips could you teach me that I wouldn't know?"

"Well, fine then that's true but I could tell you the deck weaknesses like if the deck is defense, offence or a bit of both. I could tell you the loop holes of the deck and you just might win… David I'm saying you can it's just that you might help." Thomas said with a whisper

"Hello" a voice said to us. I turned my head to face the person and it was a girl our age. She had on a red and pink shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hello Miss," Thomas said to her and stood up. After he said that I stood up with him and she smiled.

She had the prettiest smile I knew Thomas could say the same.

"I'm Rose and you must be David," Rose said and turned her head to Thomas, "and you are?"

"Thomas…" said Thomas

"So do you care to sit with us?" I said to her

"No, it's okay I see that you two are busy." Said Rose and pushed her glasses to her head.

"No, we were just talking." Thomas put his hand behind his back and it was shaking

"Well okay then," Rose said with a smile "See you guys."

She then walked away and I knew Thomas was in love.

"Thomas are you okay?" I said to him. Thomas sat down and he said "She's going to lose…"

"What?!" I said and continued with a whisper "What are you talking about?"

"The duel, lights, ground, cards in the air, red…David, you're going to stay by me right?"

"Yeah why would I leave you?" I asked him and was shocked "What is it?"

"He put his shaking head to his face and said in a whisper "Win the duels, don't lose twice."

"Why not?" I asked him and still had the look on my face

"If you lose…You can't leave, we can't even leave now. Is that right?"

"Why yes but it is for-"

"The cards, all over its happening. It's all coming back to me now. I remember reading about it in the paper. A town not far from this tournament, a teacher was teaching a duel monster class and she told the kids to bring their deck to class and they would test. So yes harmless, but a girl named May claims that her classmates are in the cards. They have never found out of it was true. She quit duel monsters after that but she still has the deck. 30 kids that were in her class were never found."

"So you're saying that…"

"They are doing it here , yes!" Thomas whispered into David's ear. "The best duelers they leave and they jack up the kids decks. So if you make it to the end you'll be seeing people and they will think that you're crazy. Talking to the cards will be next and the person that owns the deck will see the people in 3d form all other people will see the duel monsters. May claims to have seen the same thing. If we get out of here you need to speak to ummm, nevermind…Anyway May was sent to a physiatrist and the physiatrist had taken her cards. After that she never saw them again and where the cards are no one-"

"There Thomas," said Adam and handed a chicken sandwich and a root beer. "David I got you gummies, 4 packs of them. Then I got a bugger and a soda."

Adam sat down. "So what's up guys?" Adam said and took a bite into his sandwich.

"Just talking about duel monsters that's all, nothing really important, but we were talking about you're deck. Now I'll help you with it. I'll even give you some new cards I have. David you better eat the sandwich and watch another duel after my sandwich."

I took Thomas's sandwich and took a bite out of it. It tasted like real chicken not the fake stuff and I haven have chicken in a really long like it was just beef and fish. The sandwich was wonderful. Every bite was just flavorful as flavorful as the next.

I finished it in 10 minutes max and got up and went to the duel watching platform.

*-Dear Readers: if you have a deck you like and you would want it to be in the story, Private message me about the name of the deck. It can be an Archdeck or not. Ex...Wind, Dragon, Ice barrier, ninja, Insect. Thanks for reading!-*


	5. Rose, Back in Time

I was so fixed on how Noah played that it was the only thing that was going on that I cared about. I had come in ¼ of the way through it. Jake had 6400 life points and Noah had 7200 life points. Noah summoned Gladiator Beast Hoplomus and equipped it with gladiator beast's battle gladius. He then sent Gladiator Beast hoplomus to attack ice edge. Jake had then lost 200 life points. Noah then sent Gladiator Beast laquari to attack Jake's set monster and Noah lost 200 life points the monster remained. It was Jakes turn and he did nothing. I could see there was nothing he could do. Noah sent his Gladiator Beast laquari to attack Jake's monster and lost 200 life points. He could then use Gladiator Beast laquari's effect. Gladiator Beast laquari went back into the deck and special summoned Gladiator Beast secutor. Noah then used his spell card gladiator beast's battle archfiend shield. He switched his Gladiator Beast hoplomus to defense mode and ended his turn.

Someone taped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. It was the woman Rose I had seen before.

"Hello," I said to her and turned back to the duel

She sat next to me and said "Hi David,"

I turned back to her. "What is it Rose?"

We went next to my ear and said "Did Thomas show you what I showed him?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her but I knew what she was talking about. I just wanted to know if she just wanted me to tell her or not.

She sighed and said "He didn't show you right? Well I will then."

She stared into my ears and I was wisped away into darkness I could hear people screaming. I then saw a bunch of people sitting next to the dueling platform. Thomas was on one side of the room and I was on the other. I couldn't see Adam though. I had given Thomas the stair like I hated him and Thomas did that to me too.

I was talking to James and Steven. "Why would I talk to them?" I thought to myself

I saw a group of people in the shadows that I couldn't see who they were but they were holding dueling cards. I heard them say "Next!"

Then my future self-walked to the platform and acted like he, as in I, was on dead row. Rose walked to the platform too.

Then it flashed to me walking into a room and picking up cards that I couldn't see from the angle I was at what it was. I was crying at the cards. A man pated me on the back and picked up the cards and gave it to me. Then he pointed to the door and I walked out.

I went back to the dueling room and Rose said to me "Did you see it?"

My hands were shaking and she said to me "For every person it's a different clip they see."

"What did Thomas see?" I asked her

"He saw the deaths and people getting into the cards because that's what he would remember from it." Rose whispered

"He told me the story of May." I said to her

"Oh that story…Its true."

"What really happened?" I asked her in a low whisper

"She had kids in her cards, people say the teacher did it others say that she did it and blamed the teacher. But the case was dismissed. Yes this is like that. Whoever will do this will do the same thing that happened to May's class. It was a test run for May."

"That's what Thomas said too. It was a test, They were testing it out." I said to her, "Whoever wins will live."

"Yeah I know…" I said to me and shrugged "Well you know if you have to go might was well be in the duel monster cards."

She then smiled and I smiled back. "How many other people did you show?" I asked her

"Just you guys," She said to me "If I told you I was from the future would you believe me?"

"I guess so, but why would you show us?" I asked her

She smiled and said "You guys are my friends. I was stuck in the cards like you guys were and I told you guys that I could go back in time. You guys were shocked and you said to me 'Rose, if you go back you must find a better person to win this tournament. Don't stop until you try!' David you may not know but this is the 6th time I'm going back in time."

"So I'm guessing it didn't work all those times." I said to her

"Yeah that's right," she said to me

"Who are you going to make win this time?" I asked her

"You, then next if that doesn't work, Thomas. They had liked you but you lost so I found out from my last time that it had to be you if not it would be Thomas. If not you guys, I'm stumped and I guess we'll be stuck in cards are whole lives."

"Should we go back to Thomas and talk it out?" I asked her and she nodded

We got up and left the room. We were on our way to auditorium and Rose said to me "Noah wins anyway. He's hard to beat."

"Okay thanks for telling me" I said and smiled at her

We walked into the room and there I saw Thomas helping Adam with his deck. When we got hearing distance Thomas said to us "Rose!"

We got closer and Thomas whispered "Sit"

We sat and he whispered to us "Rose, I know you want to help David and all but you guys didn't talk to me about it. I remember I bit now by reading your mind. I told you that we should wait it out. But no, no one hears out Thomas but he's just some stupid kid or something. Now when Noah was our winner the first time I bet it works out."

"How could it?" She whispered back to the group "You let us go the first time, but when we can back we wanted to save you too."

"That couldn't happen" whispered Thomas "You know what I did to get you guys out there was no way I could have left with you guys.

"Noah had known what to do all along; you just didn't give it a chance. Now you and David had the chance to live your life out of as a human being. You guys knew what happened to me that I couldn't come with you guys and you guys decided teleport back in time. I mean who would come back to save me and you knew I was a lost cause? I saved you guys and you guys come back, no that's not right!" Thomas whispered with a lot of anger.

"Thomas, we needed to try to save you. We didn't know what could happen to you." She said to Thomas in a calm voice

"You had to go back to in time next time and do something stupid like that Rose, I would like to get a heads up so I could tell you to come to your senses. You know if this goes bad you guys don't come and save me! I don't want you saving, if you get trapped in the cards I'll help you but don't come back."

"Thomas could you not get so angry at her?" I asked Thomas nicely

"Whats going on?" Adam asked and looked back and forth at all of us.

"Nothing Adam" Rose said to him and turned to Thomas

"I'm out of here you guys can try save your selves while I enjoy the time I have left. Come on Adam join me to walk around." Thomas and Adam followed

I sighed and Rose said to me "I needed him to leave, good"

"What?!" I whispered to him "You costed me my best friend and what was the reason for that."

"David I've been trying to do this for a few times now and we need to lose and make Thomas win."

"I thought I was going first?" I asked her

"Thomas will get us out of here," she whispered "And now more than ever. Thomas can do amazing things, he got us out of the cards and that takes skill. Look he will boost up Adam to make him survive longer and we'll bring everyone down."

"Thomas would be best for that, he gets inside their minds." I whispered to Rose

"I forgot about that…Well cheating is a skill we must use then. I'll teach you a few tips." Rose said with a smile and I was just in shock not really have a smile or angry just neutral.

"Why can't Thomas leave when in the cards?" I asked Rose

Rose paused for a moment and whispered "It was something he did. It did it for us. That's how I could go back in time. He used all of his power to make us leave and Adam left too. He told us to live our life but that didn't happen. They caught to us and we got back into the cards. Thomas was angry at us because we got back in and didn't talk to us. I then used my power to go back in time and that almost killed me. Thomas did want me to wait but the longer a waited the harder it was to leave."

"How could we ever get out?" I asked Rose with a sad expression on my face

"The person that put us there would take us out." Rose said "But he wouldn't ever do that I have tried every time I went back."

"Who is it?" I asked Rose

"Mr. Robin" Rose said and stood up "We need to find Violet, Spencer, and Tim. Come there isn't much time. We need all the time we can get."


	6. Tournament Sheet

_*Hello fellow readers of David and his archdeck- State tournament. This is the sheet of tournaments (This is not a chapter!), when someone wins or loses a duel i will put it on here. When someone is kicked off BOTH brackets I will place it at the bottom of this tournament sheet* _

**Winners**

1.  
**David** Won

2.  
**Jeff **Won

3.  
**Noah** Won

4.  
Tom

Violet-

5.  
Toni-

Hank-

6.  
Louise-

Spencer-

7.  
Thomas-

Emily-

8.  
David-

Evan-

9.  
Josh

Steven-

10.  
Sarah-

Rose-

11.  
Liz-

Jesse-

12.  
Susan-

James-

13.  
David  
vs  
Jeff

14.? vs ?  
15.? vs ?  
16.? vs ?  
17.? vs ?  
18.? vs ?

**Lossers**

19.  
**Adam  
**vs  
**Tim**

20.  
**Jake**  
vs  
4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-


End file.
